kdvfandomcom-20200213-history
Tirnithil Nîn´Tirith
Spieler Benutzer:Tyresian85 Kurzgeschichte Der junge Tirnithil wuchs bei seinem Meister auf, seit er ein Säugling war. Er lernte früh die Kunst des Druidentums, war jedoch eher ein schwacher Meister der Kampfkunst und ein noch schlechterer Heiler. Als sein Meister früh verschwand, war Tirnithil ohne abgeschlossene Ausbildung und ging nach Darnassus, wo seine Ausbildung fortgesetzt wurde. Tirnithil ging unsicher durch die Welt, er war unentschlossen und neigte dazu vor Problemen davonzulaufen. Als die Zeit kam, und er und seine Schwester, von der er erst erfahren hatte, ihre Vergangenheit erfuhren, einten sie gemeinsam die zersplitterte Tränenwache erneut, um die Geissel in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Zwar gelang es den beiden die Tränenwache wieder zu einen, jedoch zerbrach Tirnithil an dem Druck, der auf ihm lastete, und wurde schließlich zum Trinker. Er verbrachte eine Menge zeit auf den Zinnen der Feste Menethil und dachte nach, und wenn er nicht dachte, dann plante er. Eines Tages ritt er nach Lordaeron, um sich dort umzusehen, als ihn die untote selbsternannte Kaiserin Letizia Charlotta Merdoma hinterrücks niedermachte und in die Unterstadt verschleppte. Sein Leben endete dort, doch sein Körper wurde durch finstere Rituale wieder zum Leben erweckt. Sein Schwester, tödlich betrübt über den Verlust ihres Bruders, folgte ihm alleine in die Unterstadt und fand ebenfalls den Tod dort, nur durch Zufall war ihr ein weiteres Leben als Verlassene vergönnt. Tirnithil verfiel in unendliche Selbstvorwürfe und wurde schnell wahnsinnig, zu einem Teil war er der treue Diener Letizias, zum anderen versuchte er, seiner Seele wieder habhaft zu werden. Lange Zeit später, betrat Tirnithil den Mondtempel von Darnassus, sprach lange mit Tyrande Whisperwind, und wurde schließlich von ihr gereinigt. Seine Asche ist an einem geheimen Ort begraben. Geschichte Die Familie der Nîn´Tirith war alt. Nie sehr groß, aber immer bekannt. Sie waren nicht adelig, aber sie besaßen einen guten Ruf in den Wäldern. Sie brachte große Krieger, mächtige Druiden und berühmte Priesterinnen in die elfische Gesellschaft ein, doch mit wirklicher Politik hatten sie nie etwas zu tun. Irgendwann, nach dem eine wichtige Familie ausgelöscht wurde, bat man die Nîn´Tirith ihre Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Sie wurden zu einem Angelpunkt der elfischen Politk, ein Werkzeug. Nie übernahmen sie wichtige Posten in der Politik, eher waren sie Diplomaten und Spione, Krieger hinter den feindlichen Linien und immer eine Gruppe, in der Einheit und Treue die wichtigsten Tugenden waren. Dann begann der Fall der Nîn´Tirith. Da sie niemals ihre Aufgaben verbargen, hatten sie schon bald Feinde überall auf der Welt. Ihr Wappen wurde Ziel vieler Attentate und direkter Angriffe, für die Mitglieder der Familie war es nicht mehr sicher. Schon bald waren sie gezwungen ihre nicht elfischen Streiter von ihren Aufgaben zu entbinden, sie übertrugen viele Aufgaben an die Schildwachen und übernahmen nur noch die stillen, leisen Aufgaben. Sie wurden fast nur noch einzeln entsannt, man übertrug ihnen Späheraufgaben, Attentate, aber sie wurden nicht mehr als Botschafter eingesetzt, den zu groß war das Risiko. Wenn die Nîn´Tirith ihr Banner in der Schlacht offenbarten, wurden sie sofort Ziel vehementer Angriffe. So zerbrach der Bund der Nîn´Tirith. Viele starben mit der Zeit, schließlich mussten die Überlebenden Untertauchen. Und hier beginnt die Geschichte von Ithildin Nîn´Tirith, der später den Namen Tirnithil tragen sollte... Tirnithil wird tief in den Wäldern von Ashenvale geboren und sofort dem Druiden Mafarell übergeben, ein reisender Eremit wie man denkt. Tirnithil wächst überall in den Ländern der Welt auf, lernt viel über die Natur, und die Geschichte der Welt aus alten Büchern. Als er jedoch sein 40stes Lebensjahr erreicht, lässt sich Mafarell mit im wieder in den Wäldern von Ashenvale nieder. Er unterweist ihn in allerhand Druidische Fähigkeiten, die Grundzüge der Druiden Magie und die Sprache der Bäume und Tiere. Aus Gründen die er nicht nennt lebt Mafarell fortan nur noch in Bärengestalt, wandert viel umher. Tirnithil versinkt Tag für Tag tiefer in den Büchern, bald ist er sogar dazu gezwungen, sich sein Essen selber zu besorgen, da sein Meister immer öfter Tagelang verschwindet. Er lernt dürftig zu kochen und ist im Jagen ein Naturtalent. Anfangs plagen ihn gewissensbisse, doch später gelingt es ihm die Tierstimmen beim Jagen auszublenden. Schon bald lernt er aus den Fellen der getöteten Tiere Kleidung herzustellen. Tirnithil erreicht das 80 Lebensjahr. Mittlerweile sind die beiden Druiden nach Shadowglen umgezogen. Mafarell bleibt jetzt immer öfter Wochenlang fort, sein Schüler, gänzlich ungeübt im Umgang mit anderen Elfen, meidet diese vollständig. Tirnithil sieht Mafarell das letzte mal im Winter seines 80. Lebensjahres. Sein Meister wirkt gehetzt, er weist seinen Schüler an diesen Ort zu verlassen und auf Reisen zu gehen, sollte er nicht zurückkehren. Als Mafarell im Sommer Tirnithils 83.ten Lebensjahres noch nicht zurückgekehrt ist, packt dieser zögernd seine Sachen und begibt sich in die Siedlung Shadowglen. Verunsichert von den vielen anderen Elfen wandert Tirnithil durch die Siedlung. Eine junge Elfe spricht ihn an, wer er sei, er antwortet nicht. Fürsorglich führt sie ihn zu einem ansässigen Druiden. Dieser scheint Tirnithil zu kennen, er nennt ihn bei seinem Namen und vertraut ihm an, das Mafarell vorsorglich Anweisungen für den Fall seines Ablebens hinterlassen habe. Er bietet sich als zeitweiliger Lehrer für Tirnithil an, erkennt jedoch schnell, das man ihm nicht mehr viel beibringen muss. Tirnithil bleibt etwa einen Monat, erledigt ein paar Aufträge für die Bewohner und hilft ihnen bei der Verteidigung gegen die Grells. Dann bricht er auf. Angekommen am Gasthaus dieser kleinen Siedlung wird er sofort um Hilfe bei diversen Problemen gebeten. Auch hier hat man ihn anscheinend erwartet. Verunsichert, aber entschlossen den Plänen seines Meisters nicht im Wege zu stehen, hilft Tirnithil wo er nur kann und wird schon bald vertrauter mit der Druidischen Magie. Dann kommt der Tag an dem man ihn bittet nach Darnassus zu reisen, in die Hauptstadt. Ängstlich macht er sich auf den Weg die lange Straße entlang. Am Straßenrand lernt er einen Lederer kennen, der ihn in die hohe Kunst des Lederverarbeitens einweiht, wodurch Tirnihtils spärliche Versuche endlich Früchte tragen. Dann erreicht er die Tore von Darnassus. Staunend wandert Tirnithil durch die lebhafte Stadt Darnasuss, hält ein interessantes Gespräch mit einem Baummenschen und tritt in die Lehre bei einem noch erfahreneren Druiden ein. Dieser schickt in auf eine Mission in die Druidenstadt Moonglade, wo er lernen soll, wie man sich in einen Bären wandelt. Freudig erregt benutzt er den Zauber, der ihn in die Stadt teleportiert. Einige Zeit später gelingt es ihm, den Bärengeist zu finden und mit ihm über die Bärform zu reden. Seine Reise führt ihn weiter nach Auberdine, dort soll er einen Moonkin-Geist töten, um seine Kraft zu beweisen. Tirnithil gelingt es ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, wodurch dieser ihm Gedankenverloren die Macht gibt, die er nur Siegern sonst gab. Tirnithil kehrt zurück nach Moonglade und verbringt einige Tage in der dortigen Bibliothek. Er findet unter anderem heraus, das Mafarell zu Beginn seiner Reise hier war, und sein nächstes Ziel die Hafenstadt Menethil sein sollte. Tirnithil kehrt zurück nach Darnassus und lernt die Bärform, besiegt noch einige Gnarlpines für seinen früheren Meister in Dolanaar und benutzt dann das rote Portal um den Fuß des ehemals mächtigen Baumes zu erreichen. Von dort trägt ihn ein Greif nach Auberdine. Ohne sich hier lange aufzuhalten, reist er weiter mit dem Schiff nach Menethil. Hier sieht er zum ersten Mal Menschen und Zwerge, die er bisher nur aus Büchern kannte. Ein kurzes Gespräch mit einer Stadtwache bringt ihn auf den Weg durchs Sumpfland. Hier kämpft er sich mühsam an einigen Krokolisken vorbei, die meiste Zeit über rennt er so schnell er kann. Plötzlich begegnet er einer sehr jungen, schönen Nachelfe. Sie wandert auf dem weg nach Khaz Modan, ihr Ziel ist der Zwergenfeste Ironforge. Tirnithil erinnert sich daran sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben, irgendwo in Darnassus. Dann springt eine Spinne Tirnithil in den Rücken und verletzt ihn beinahe tötlich. Die junge Elfe mit dem Namen Cellandine verarztet seine Wunden und entfernt das tödliche Gift aus seinen Adern. Kurze Zeit später wacht er auf und bedankt sich bei ihr. Dann benutzt er die Kraft der Heilung um die Schwäche aus seinem angeschlagenen Körper zu vertreiben, und bricht zusammen mit Cellandine in Richtung Ironforge auf. Die beiden sind mehrere Tage unterwegs, unterwegs versucht Cellandine ihm einges zu erklären, über die Welt und die Völker, über die Allianz und die Horde und den Krieg, allerdings hat sie damit nur mäßigen Erfolg, da Tirnithil nicht von dem veralteten Wissen aus seinen Büchern loslassen kann. In einem Gasthaus auf dem Weg begegnen sie zwei Gnomen. Tirnithils erste Kontakt mit dieser Rasse, von denen er gehört hatte, das sie sich selber in die Luft sprengen, endet in einer langen Diskussion über Umweltverschmutzung und ein Pro/Contra Technik/Entwicklung. Auf der weiteren Reise gewinnt Tirnithil seine Begleiterin recht lieb, glaubt aber nicht auf gleiche Gefühle bei ihr zu stoßen. Kurz vor Ironforge blockiert ihnen ein Zwergenkrieger den Weg, er scheint auf Ärger aus zu sein und will kämpfen, Tirnithil, der keinen Grund zum kämpfen sieht, wird von dem Krieger besiegt. Da tritt ein anderer Zwerg dazu, er hat einen roten Bart und stürzt sich mit einem Schlachtruf auf den Krieger und streckt ihn nieder. Ohne sich allerdings auf ein längeres Gespräch einzulassen rennt er weiter in die Richtung, aus der die beiden gerade kamen. Zusammen erreichen sie schließlich die gewaltige Stadt Ironforge, oder Gor´Skalf, wie sie von den Zwergen auch genannt wird. Sie lernen die Taschendiebin Tarantia kennen, eine kleine Gnomenwaise, mit der sie einige Zeit verbringen. Doch Tirnithil bleibt nicht viel Zeit in Ironforge, denn schon will Cellandine weiter nach Stormwind, wo sie behauptet etwas zu erledigen zu haben. Tirnithil und Tarantia begleiten sie, in Stormwind angekommen aber bleibt Tirnithil allein zurück. Er schlägt sich seinen Weg durch bis Westfall, wo er von dem Obersten Wachhabenden gebeten wird, sich der Volksmiliz anzuschließen. Tirnithil sichert ihm seine Hilfe zu und benutzt seinen Zauber, um nach Moonglade zu reisen. Dort verbringt er einige Tage mit den Studien der Druidenmagie und begiebt sich dann wieder nach Menethil, um die gefähliche Reise von damals noch einmal zu machen. Auf dem Weg nach Ironforge kommt Tirnithil vom Weg ab und landet in der Zwergenstadt Thelsamar. Im ansässigen Gasthaus trifft er auf den Zwerg, der ihm damals auf der Straße geholfen hatte. Er stellt sich als Orkenbrand vor, Paladin der silbernen Hand. Er weisst Tirnithil in einige Zwergenbräuche ein, wie z.B. das Biertrinken bis zum Umfallen. Gemeinsam erleben sie einen sehr schönen Abend mit Bier im Wert von 3 Gold und sind von da an gute Freunde. Tirnithil schließt den älteren Zwerg fest ins Herz, er würde ihm ohne zu zögern sein Leben anvertrauen. Tirnithil tritt seinen Dienst in der Volksmiliz an und jagt die üblen Defias. Schnell schließen sich Orkenbrand und Drenal, ein menschliche Magierin an. Nach einigen Monaten harter Arbeit finden sie das Versteck der Defiasbande heraus. Es gelingt ihnen Cellandine und Tarantia als Hilfe zu gewinnen, gemeinsam gelingt ihnen der Sieg über Van Cleef, den Anführer der Bande. Einige Zeit später, die Gefährten haben sich getrennt, unterstützt Tirnithil die Bewohner von Lakeshire gegen die Gnollangriffe. Er bekommt einen Hinweis auf eine Revolte im Gefängnis von Stormwind. Gemeinsam mit seinem Freund Orkenbrand und einem anderen Zwerg namens Balthôr werden sie auch dieser Gefahr Herr. Zurück in Lakeshire bekämpft Tirnithil erneut die Gnolle, als sich die Lage drastisch zuspitzt und die ansäßigen Orks ebenfalls zur Plage werden, eilen Orkenbrand und Drenal zur Hilfe. Es folgen Wochen des Krieges, doch am Ende gewinnen sie auch diesen Kampf. Tirnithil reist zurück nach Moonglade um von seinem Lehrer zu lernen. Die Erinnerung an seinen Meister holt ihn ein. Er forscht wieder ein bischen und findet heraus, das dieser anscheinend in Astranaar war. Gerade als er dorthin aufbrechen will, ereilt ihn Nachricht aus Darkshire, seine Hilfe würde dort benötigt. Dort trifft Tirnithil auf Orkenbrand, der ihn gerufen hatte. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie für die Nachtwache und in nur 2 Wochen haben sie die Gefahr großteilig gebannt. Dann muss Orkenbrand plötzlich fort, sein Orden hat ihn gerufen. Tirnthil versucht auf eigene Faust gegen den Rest der Gefahr vorzugehen, entdeckt dann aber einen bösen Hexenmeister, den er nicht alleine besiegen kann. Er sendet einen Brief an Cellandine, die zwar weniger erfreut ist ihn zu sehen, was Tirnithil nicht versteht, ihm aber dann doch hilft. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen den Nekromanten Morbent Fel zu besiegen und Darkshire damit von der größten Bedrohung zu befreien. Tirnithil kehrt nach Moonglade zurück, um von seinem Meister die Katzengestalt zu erlernen, die ihm schon bald zur Lieblingsform wird. Er trainiert wie ein Verrückter lernt neue Zauber und forscht nach seinem Meister. Auch verbringt er viel Zeit mit der Jagd. Schon bald macht er sich einen Namen als erfahrener Lederverarbeiter und verkauft seine Waren in Ironforge. Da er aber noch immer keinen Bezug zu dem Währungssystem der Zwerge hat, sind es besonders die billigen Preise, die seine Kunden anziehen. Sein Meister schickt ihn schließlich auf die Suche nach zwei Artefakten die ihn befähigen sollen, die Wassergestalt zu erlernen. Tirnithil treibt sie schnell auf, das eine an der Küste von Auberdine, das andere tief im Meer an der Küste von Westfall. Zwischendurch rufen ihn immer wieder verschiedene junge Helden, die seine Hilfe benötigen. Einem Aufruf folgend reist Tirnithil nach Menethil, wo er für die dortige Bevölkerung einige Aufgaben erfüllt. Insbesondere der Kampf gegen die Dunkeleisenzwerge, dem sich Orkenbrand schon bald anschließt, nimmt seine gesamte Zeit in Anspruch. Hier lernt er auch letztlich den Begriff "Zwergendiplomatie", was Orkenbrand als "die hohe Kunst des Verhandelns mit Hammer und Axt" bezeichnet. Tirnithil ist sichtlich von den Fähigkeiten seines Freundes beeindruckt und lernt den Umgang mit Hämmern. Ein Bekannter schenkt ihm schließlich einen magischen Zweihandhammer, mit dem Tirnithil fortan in die Schlacht zieht. Als auch diese Gefahr gebannt ist, macht sich Tirnithil endlich auf, nach seinem Meister in den Wäldern von Ashenvale zu suchen. Tirnithil erreicht Ashenvale und wird erst einmal in die Wirren des Warsong-Krieges gezogen. Nach einer kurzen aber erfolgreichen Verteidigung gegen die Orks kehrt er mit einer kleinen Truppe Soldaten nach Astranaar zurück. Plötzlich strömen Orks, Tauren und Trolle über die Brücke und es entbrennt ein heftiger Kampf. Mutig und mit gezogenem Hammer schmeißt Tirnithil sich ihnen entgegen und bringt einen jungen Ork zu fall. Tirnthil hilft ihm vom Kampfplatz und versucht ihm klar zu machen, das er fliehen solle, als ihn plötzlich ein schmerzhafter Schlag in den Rücken trifft und er das Bewusstsein verliert. Als er wieder wach wird tobt der Kampf am anderen Ende der Stadt. Überall liegen Leichen und der Boden hat die Farbe getrockneten Blutes angenommen. Wütend stürzt er sich auf den ersten Tauren, der ihm begegnet, es ist ein mächtiger Taure, den die anderen "Tolgar" rufen. Wie ein Berserker prügelt Tirnithil auf ihn ein, lässt die Natur selber kämpfen und schließlich gelingt es ihm, den Tauren an den Boden zu fesseln, die Wurzeln eines Baumes haben sich gegen den Tauren gewandt. Sofort stürzen sich die Wachen von Astranaar auf ihn und am Ende ziehen sie seinen schwer verletzten Körper vom Schlachtfeld. Einige Stunden später ist die Schlacht vorbei, Astranaar liegt wieder in Elfenhand. Tirnithil wird von einer Wache zu Ehrenwache von Astranaar ernannt. Tirnithil erholt sich einige Wochen von den Wunden der Schlacht und unternimmt in der Zeit einige lange Spaziergänge in den Wäldern seiner Jugend, erlebt dabei einige kleinere Abenteuer. Dann endlich findet er Spuren seines Meisters, ein Stein voller Runen der seinen Geruch trägt. Tirnithil springt auf, verändert im vollen Lauf seine Gestalt und stürmt als Katze der Spur hinterher. Schon bald erreicht er das Brachland. Auf der Suche nach seinem Meister durchquert Tirnithil das ganze Brachland, folgt den Zeichen bis zur Halbinsel Theramore. Dort verliert sich die Spur, aber Tirnithil gelingt es einen alten Hafenarbeit zu überreden, dieser gibt ihm die Information, das vor einiger Zeit ein alter Elf in der Stadt war und mit einem Schiff in Richtung Tanaris gesegelt sei. Tirnithil bedankt sich und springt von Steg ins Meer. Seine Wassergestalt wird ihm das erste Mal wirklich zu nutzem, in nur einem Tag erreicht er Tanaris und die Wüstenstadt Gadgetzan. Hier ist man Fremde zwar gewöhnt, aber die ortsansässigen Goblins sind Fremden gegenüber sehr abweisend. Da Tirnithil wie immer über eine leere Geldbörse verfügt, tauscht er ein paar Ballen Leder gegen etwas Holz ein und entzündet vor der Stadt ein Lagerfeuer, an dem er sich niederlegt. Mitten in der Nacht überfallen ihn dann plötzlich ein paar Kojoten, und er muss für den Rest der Nacht in die Stadt fliehen, wo er aufgrund der lauten Gesänge aus der Taverne keinen Schlaf findet. Am nächsten Morgen füllt er seine Wasserschläuche und beginnt mit dem Marsch durch die Wüste. Immer wieder muss er Kojoten und Geiern ausweichen, die Tiere hier scheinen von der Natur irgendwie ausgeschlossen zu sein. Weder hören sie auf Tirnithils Stimme, noch kann er ihr nahen spüren. Dann weiss er warum sein Meister hier war. Vor ihm erstreckt sich ein Dschungel voller gewaltiger Insekten. Eine böse Ausstrahlung lässt Tirnithil vor schmerz taumeln. Er stürzt eine riesige Klippe runter, schlägt immer wieder auf und bleibt schließlich mit gebrochenen Knochen am Boden des Un´Goro Kraters liegen. Nur Selbstdisziplin und Erfahrung halten ihn am Leben, langsam bringt er die Kraft auf seine Knochen zu richten, immer wieder lässt er die Heilenden Kräfte der Natur durch seinen Körper fließen. Ein Woche später ist er in der Lage ein paar Meter weit zu kriechen. Er findet einen Bachlauf mit frischem Wasser. Es gelingt ihm ein Feuer zu entzünden und schon 2 wochen später ist er wieder in der Lage weiter zu reisen. Der Weg durch den Un´Goro Krater ist lang und beschwerlich, immer wieder muss er vor gefählichen Monstern fliehen, letztlich erreicht er ein Druidenlager nahe Silithus. Dort wird er gesund gepflegt. Ein paar Tage später benutzt er seine Magie um Moonglade zu erreichen. Tirnithil studiert einige Wochen lang in der Bibliothek von Stormwind, als er einen Hinweis findet, von einem alten Buch, welches die Oger in Alterac in Besitz haben. Dieses Buch kann ihm weitere Hinweise über den Verbleib seines Meisters geben. Kurzerhand reist er nach Southshore und zieht von dort in die Berge. Leider zeigen sich die Oger nicht kooperationsbereit, und "Zwergendiplomatie" trägt ebenfalls keine zufriedenstellenden Ergebnise. Sich seiner Freunde erinnernd schreibt er an alle die er kennt eine Bitte um Hilfe, doch nur Cellandine erscheint. Wie es ihre Art ist, verlangt sie für diese Hilfe eine Bezahlung, in Ermanglung jeglichen Geldes gibt er ihr seinen Rucksack mit Vorräten. Die beiden brechen auf und erreichen schon bald die Stadt der Oger. Am Tor treffen sie auf zwei Männer, einen Gnom und einen Menschen. Sofort entbrennt ein Streit an dessen Ende der Mensch einen Zauber wirkt und verschwindet. Zusammen mit dem Gnom gelingt es die Oger zu besiegen und das Buch zu finden. Tirnithil begreift den Zusammenhang zwischen allen Ereignissen und beschließt sich für eine Weile zurückzuziehen. Alleine beginnt er dann für einen Monat lang Yetis in den Bergen des Alteracs zu jagen, ihr Fell dient ihm zum verbessern seiner Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit Leder. Jeden Tag erlegt er dutzende von ihnen, kommt mit Bergen von Fell nach Southshore und gerbt diese bis spät in die Nacht. Als der Monat vorbei ist, hat er 30 Bündel voll schwerstem Leder zusammen. Mit seiner Ware reist er nach Darnassus, zu einem begabten Lederverarbeiter, zusammen produzieren sie einige ansehnliche Rüstungen, Tirnithil kann viel von ihm lernen. Er macht ein kleines Vermögen mit den Waren im Auktionshaus, bezahlt damit aber sein Training in Moonglade und mehrere Anschaffungen. Dann ruft ihn seine Pflicht nach Desolace, er will dort die Dämonen untersuchen, in der Hoffnung mehr über die Feinde seines Meisters heraus zu finden. Der junge Druide erreicht die Nijelspitze und nimmt ein paar wichtige Aufträge an. Priorität hat die Suche nach 2 verschollenen Elfen. Nahe einer Orkfeste findet er die zerstörten Wagen. Spuren führen in die Festung, er nimmt Katzengestalt an und schleicht sich ein. Innen erkennt er die dramatischen Ausmaße der dämonischen Bedrohung. Hexenmeister aller Völker sind hier versammelt, organisiert und verteidigt von kriegerischen Orks, die sogar ihre eigenen Artgenossen töten, um mehr Macht zu erlangen. Tirnithil kundschaftet die Feste in Ruhe aus. Er wird Zeuge eines vergeblichen Angriffs auf die Feste durch 2 Orks, sie scheitern an den Torwachen. Tirnithil schleicht tiefer in die Feste und findet die vermisste Elfe. Sie wird von den Hexenmeistern gefangen gehalten. Ihr Bruder solle an einem anderen Ort in der Feste gefangengehalten werden, ohne ihn wird sie nicht gehen. Tirnithil verspricht später zurückzukehren und begibt sich erst einmal auf die Suche nach dem Zentaurenstamm der Gelkis, dem er den Krieg erklären soll. Er verläuft sich in der unbekannten Gegend und findet einen weisen Mann, der ihn bittet aus der Orkfeste einen heiligen Stab zu holen. Tirnithil vertröstet ihn auf später und reist weiter. Nach einigen Tagen findet er den Gelkis Clan. Seine Aufgabe ist es sich einen Namen zu machen, damit man sich als Freund mit den Zentauren des Magramclans verbünden kann. Er zieht seinen Hammer und brüllt einen Zwergischen Schlachtruf. Sofort reiten einige Zentauren heran, fragen ihn nach seinem Begehren. Tirnithil ist erst verwirrt, dachte er doch nicht, das sie so friedlich wären. Dann besinnt er sich auf die Rede des Hauptmanns, der ihm den Auftrag erteilt hatte und streckt den ersten Zentauren nieder. Verunsichert weichen die anderen zurück, als er einen nach dem anderen mit seinem Hammer und der reinen Macht der Natur niederstreckt. Dann endlich wenden sie sich zum Kampf, Woge um Woge brennt über Tirnithil hinweg und schnell zieren unzählige Schnitte seine Haut. Einige Stunden später liegen dutzende Gelkis tot am Boden. Schwer verletzt flieht Tirnithil in die Berge, verfolgt von den Jägern des Stammes. Ihm geling die Flucht und entdeckt einen Ort der Manorocks Koven genannt wird. Dort existieren Überreste der brennenden Legion. Er beobachtet einen Untoten Hexenmeister, der einige Zauber wirkt und dann verschwindet. Später, als er die Magram findet, begrüßen sie ihn herzlichst und bitten ihn um Hilfe gegen die Kolkar, woraufhin Tirnithil erneut aufbricht und über mehrere Tage hinweg den halben Kolkarstamm auslöscht. Dann zieht er sich ersteinmal für eine Weile auf die Nijelspitze zurück. Eine Woche später kehrt er frisch gestärkt zur Orkfeste zurück. Eine neue Rüstung ziert ihn und und Stolz liegt in seinen Augen. Rücksichtslos schlachtet er sich einen Weg durch die Feste und findet schließlich den Bruder der vermissten Elfe. Er hat sich den Hexenmeistern angeschlossen. Tirnithil, der entgültig genug von Hexenmeistern hat, macht seinem treiben ein schnelles Ende. Ein unbekannter Schurke hilft ihm schließlich noch die junge Elfe zur Nijelspitze zu bringen. Einige Tage später erreicht Tirnithil die Küste und gibt den heiligen Stab ab, den er einem Ork-Hexenmeister entrungen hatte. Einige Wochen lang kommt es noch zu Kämpfen, schließlich erreicht aber Orkenbrand Desolace und schreitet ein. Tirnithil reist nach Strangethorn Auf dem Weg nach Stranglethorn wird Tirnithil auf eine Versammlung in der Feste von Menethil aufmerksam. Die Anwesenheit des Wildhammerclans und anderer großer Orden lässt vermuten, das es sich um eine wichtige politische Sache handelt. Misstrauisch schleicht sich Tirnithil hin und belauscht die Wachen. Er erfährt das es um Hexenmeister geht und tritt sofort aus dem Schatten, verlangt unter einem falschen Vorwand Einlass, der ihm allerdings verweigert wird. Dann entdeckt er eine kleine bekannte Gestalt aus alten Zeiten. Tarantia, die mittlerweile recht mächtige Gnomin hockt dort und bittet ebenfalls um Einlass, welcher ihr aufgrund eines Siegels das sie dabei hat auch gestattet wird. In dem Moment, als sich die Wache Tarantia zuwendet als sie vorbeigeht, schlüpft Tirnithil auf der anderen Seite hindurch und versteckt sich. Er bleibt unbemerkt. Auf dem Dach der Feste findet Tirnithil ein Loch durch das er die Versammlung belauschen kann. Er erfährt einige interessante Sachen, jedoch nichts über seinen Meister. Aber einen Namen hat er. Maniagilia. Eine kleine Gnomin mit anscheinend großer Macht, die mehr zu wissen scheint, als sie sagt. Er folgt ihr, verliert sie aber schnell aus den Augen. Allerdings gelingt es ihm ein paar Wildhämmern zu folgen, und so kann er einem Treffen der Wildhammer beiwohnen. Dort entdeckt man ihn aber schnell und er kann nur knapp fliehen. Nach langer Suche gelingt es Tirnithil in Stormwind endlich wieder auf Maniagilia zu stoßen und einige interessante Gespräche zu belauschen. Plötzlich wird er entdeckt. Maniagilia droht ihm mit Blumen, er lächelt und nickt, weiß er doch nichts von diesen Tätigkeiten. Allerdings gibt er vorerst auf, über diesen Weg an Informationen zu kommen. Etwas durcheinander reist Tirnithil so schnell er kann nach Sturmwind. Er spitzt seine Ohren, schleicht als Katze umher und sucht nach der Elfe, versucht ihren Namen herauszufinden. Soulblade hatte ihm nur einen Decknamen mitgegeben. Silberklinge. Alea Silberklinge. Tirnithil ist verwirrt, aber um seinen Meister zu finden ist ihm jeder Aufwand gerecht. Dann endlich, in einer kleinen Seitengasse sieht er eine Elfe verschwinden, auf die die Beschreibung passt. Er schleicht hinterher, lauscht einem flirt mit einem ihm unbekannten Krieger und der Elfe, die sich schnell als Alea offenbart. Aber obwohl sich Tirnithil sicher ist, bei der Beschattung keinen Fehler gemacht zu haben, scheint die Elfe von seiner Gegenwart zu wissen, denn immer wieder sieht sie sich verstohlen um und grinst. Tirnithil schreibt ihr einen Brief und bittet unbekannter Weise um ein Gespräch, und überraschender Weise geht sie auf sein Angebot ein und trifft sich mit ihm im Magierviertel der Stadt im "blauen Eremiten". Tirnithil tischt Alea die Wahrheit auf, das Soulblade will, dass er sie beschattet und so weiter, und versucht Alea dazu zu überreden, mit ihm zu paktieren gegen Soulblade. Er hofft so an die Informationen zu kommen, die Soulblade haben will. Mangels Erfahrung wird seine Lüge schnell von Alea durchschaut, sie sagt allerdings nichts und geht auf den Handel ein. Dann trennen sich ihre Wege für ein paar Tage. Plötzlich bestellt Soulblade Tirnithil in den Wald von Elwynn, an den Fluss der dicht an der Kappelle im Nordhain vorbeifließt. Dort erwarten ihn Soulblade, Tarantia und zu seiner Überraschung auch Silberklinge, die sich als Alea Bladesong zu erkennen gibt, Aelions Schwester. Soulblade klärt auf, das es sich um einen Test des Vertrauens handelte und er bestanden hätte. Tirnithil schaut erstaunt zu Silberklinge, die den Kopf schüttelt und mit einem grinsen einen Finger an die Lippen legt. Tarantia legt zusätzlich bei Soulblade die Hand für Tirnithil ins Feuer. Tirnithil wird in politische Angelegenheiten eingeweiht und soll in Zukunft für die beiden spionieren und darüber hinaus als Beschützer für Alea fungieren. Tirnithil erwähnt die Informationen, Soulblade jedoch blockt ab, er sei noch dabei daran zu arbeiten. Tirnithil begleitet Alea in den Düsterwald. Zusammen besiegen sie die neu entfachte Seuche der Untoten, schlagen auf den zahlreichen Friedhöfen Welle um Welle von Skeletten zurück und finden sich nach einigen Tagen plötzlich am Eingang einer Gruft wieder. Mittlerweile sind sie ein gutes Team geworden, auch wenn Alea ihre Fähigkeiten noch lange nicht an Tirnithils messen kann. Sie beschließen gemeinsam die Gruft zu erkunden. Hoden von Untoten fallen von allen Seiten über sie her und Tirnithil wird mehrfach verwundet. Zwar heilt seine Druidische Kraft immer wieder seine und Aleas Wunden, aber schnell fehlt es ihm an Kraft, das Gift aus seinen Adern zu reinigen. Nur mit Mühe und Not entkommen sie aus der Dunkelheit des Grabes und retten sich auf den sicheren Weg, wo Tirnithil und Alea erschöpft zusammen brechen. Sein letzte Kraft nutzt Tirnithil, um eine kleine Wunde an Aleas Bein zu heilen. Dann wird ihm schwindelig und er bricht zusammen. Alea untersucht seine Wunden und findet die Vergiftung in einer eitrigen Wunde an seinem Bein. Schnell reagiert sie und saugt seine Wunde aus, doch es ist fast zu spät. Tirnithil ist dem Tod näher als dem Leben. Alea hilft ihm auf und stützt ihn, stolpert mit ihm den Weg entlang in Richtung Dunkelhain. Er ist kaum bei Sinnen, hat nur wenig Kraft zu reden. Plötzlich bricht eine grauenhafte Kreatur hinter ihnen aus dem Gebüsch und schlägt mit seiner Keule zu. Tirnithil wird durch die Luft gewirbelt und stürzt schwer auf die Straße, Alea wird am Kopf getroffen und bricht tot zusammen. Tirnithil schreit auf, weil etwas in ihm mit einem mal schmerzt und wirft sich in ihre Richtung. Seine Hand berührt ihren Kopf und ihre Wunden heilen sofort. Tirnithil beginnt in diesem Moment zu sterben, die Natur um sie herum, aus der er unbewusst einen Teil der Energie gezogen hat, stirbt ebenfalls ab. Alea springt auf und nimmt den Kampf mit dem Wesen auf, und nur das schnelle Eingreifen einiger Wachen von Dunkelhain rettet ihr Leben. Sie packt sich Tirnithil stolpert in die Stadt rein, mittlerweile selber wieder schwer verwundet und nervlich am Ende. Im Gasthaus legt sie Tirnithil aufs Bett, zieht ihn aus, wäscht ihn und bricht dann erschöpft neben ihm zusammen. Aus der Not heraus entsteht ein Bund zwischen ihnen, der ihre Herzen verbindet. Als sie einige Tage später wieder aufwachen, weiß Alea, das sie Tirnithil liebt. Doch Tirnithil kennt das neue Gefühl nicht und kann es nicht erklären. Er deutet die Schmerzen im Bauch und den Schwindel als Krankheit. Alea lächelt und schickt ihn zu Cassiopeia, der Priesterin der Waldamazonen. Da Cassiopeia sich rar macht und Freunde seine Hilfe brauchen, reist Tirnithil erst einmal ins Schlingdorntal um dort viel Zeit mit Orkenbrand und Drenal zu verbringen. Er mietet ein Zimmer im Gasthaus von Booty Bay an und richtet sich hier das erste mal häuslich ein. seine "Krankheit" wird hier unten immer schlimmer, nacht plagen ihn "Alpträume" und Bilder von Alea. Tapfer versucht Tirnithil mit der Situation fertig zu werden und landet so beim Rum, erreicht natürlich so nur das Gegenteil. Einzig im Kampf findet er die nötige Linderung, so das er sich schnell einen Namen im Süden macht, da er Tag und Nacht für jeden Kämpft, der ihm einen Auftrag erteilt. Er lernt das Reiten von ein paar Piraten, und durch die Erträge seiner Raptorjagd hat er schnell das Geld für seinen eigenen Reitsäbler zusammen. Er beschließt nach Darnassus zurückzukehren um sich endlich der Heilung seiner Krankheit zu widmen. Kaum in Darnassus angekommen, sucht er sich einen schönen weißen Säbler aus. Stolz reitet er durch die Stadt, als er plötzlich Alea sieht, in einem engen weißen Kleid. Sofort reitet er so ungeschickt gegen einen Brückenpfeiler, dass er vom Säbler fällt und ein unfreiwilliges Bad nimmt. Alea ist amüsiert und hilft ihm heraus. Sie bewundert seinen Säbler und fragt ihn nach seinem Befinden. Tirnithil erzählt von seiner "Krankheit" und alea schickt ihn verunsichert zu Cassiopeia. Sie finden sie, wie sie mit einer Handvoll Amazonen eine Schulterwunde Aelions versorgt. Cassiopeia hört sich Tirnithils Symthome an und lacht dann mitleidig. Sie erkennt sofort , das Tirnithil nicht die geringste Ahnung von Liebe hat und trägt ihm auf, sich sofort zu informieren. Alea wird vor scham rot als sie das hört, Aelion auch, aber vor Zorn. Er geht auf Tirnithil los und beschimpft ihn, alea, die Tirnithil schützen will stellt sich dazwischen und wird selber Ziel seines Wutanfalls. Cassiopeia stellt sich schließlich dazwischen und scheucht Aelion fort. Auch Tirnithil verlässt die Stadt, er reitet nach Sturmwind, wo er einige Monate in der Bibliothek zubringt. Er liest jedes Buch über Liebe, dessen er habhaft wird. ls er die Bibliothek endlich wieder verlässt, trifft er schnell auf Aelion und Alea. Er bittet darum, mit Alea sprechen zu dürfen, doch Aelion lässt es nicht zu. Tirnithil erklärt sich, gesteht seine Liebe zu Alea und schwört Aelion, nicht ohne Alea zu gehen. Aelion hingegen verbietet den beiden jeglichen intimen Kontakt und stellt eine Bedingung für Aleas Hand. Er fordert Tirnithil auf, sich an die Grundpfeiler der Bladesongs zu halten, Alea in Zukunft beizustehen und sich sein Vertrauen zu verdienen. Tirnithil willigt ein. Tirnithil und Alea verbringen mehrere Monate zusammen, küssen sich zwischendurch ein paar mal heimlich, baden zwischendurch zusammen. Sie kämpfen Seite an Seite und gewinnen beide stetig an Erfahrung. Zwischen Tirnithil und Aelion entwickelt sich eine enge Freundschaft. Auch Orkenbrand ist immer öfter dabei. Der alte Paladin freundet sich schnell mit Aelion an. In Ironforge begegnet Alea einer jungen Elfenkriegerin, die verzweifelt ihren Bruder sucht. Die Beschreibung des Lebenslaufes passt auf Tirnithil, und so bringt Alea die beiden zusammen. Kurze Zeit später ist klar, sie sind wirklich Geschwister, und etwas verwirrt aber dennoch glücklich nehmen sich die beiden in den Arm. Tirnithil war kurz vor Jenyas Geburt fortgegeben worden, er wusste nie das er eine Schwester hatte. Sie verbringen viel Zeit zusammen und sie gehört bald mit zur Truppe, auch wenn sie kämpferisch noch nicht mit den anderen mithalten kann. Tirnithil entwickelt mit ihr eine Leidenschaft zum Drachenjagen, wobei sie immer wieder unbeabsichtigt zum Köder wird, was ihnen den einen oder anderen spannenden Kampf beschert. Da Jenya ohne Familie ist, bietet Aelion ihr an, sie bei den Bladesongs aufzunehmen. Sie nimmt dankend an und wird die Schmiedin der Familie. Nach einem langen Tag in Desolace beim Kampf gegen die Dämonen kehren Alea und Tirnithil zurück auf die Nijelspitze. Während er Aleas Wunden versorgt, werden die beiden immer zärtlicher. Nach ein paar Minuten lenkt Alea das Gesprächsthema auf Sex, und die beiden tauschen ihr Wissen darüber aus, währen Tirnithil ihr den Rücken massiert. Plötzlich räuspert sich Aelion hinter ihnen, er hatte auf dem Balkon gestanden und alles mit angehört. Wütend wirft er Tirnithil raus und hält Alea eine Strafpredigt. Er verbietet ihr den Kontakt zu Tirnithil. Als Tirnithil das erfährt, verliert er zum ersten mal in seinem Leben die Kontrolle, wechselt in Bärform und stürzt sich auf Aelion. Obwohl er Aelion deutlich unterlegen ist, bringt er ihm doch ernste Wunden bei. Alea verhindert das schlimmste, indem sie sich dazwischen wirft. In diesem Moment tritt Tarantia aus dem SChatten, und hält Aelion eine Standpauke für sein ungerechtes Verhalten. Alea gelingt es in der Zwischenzeit Tirnithil mit viel Ruhe und Zärtlichkeit wieder zu beruhigen, so das er seine Bärform wieder verlassen kann. Er ist außer sich vor Schuldgefühlen und reitet in die Berge. Verwirrt und entsetzt reitet Tirnithil nach Silithus, wo er die Spur seines Meisters beim ersten Mal verloren hatte. Nach einigen Wochen stößt er auf die Ruinen von An´Quirai. Hier nimmt er den Geist seines Meisters wahr und tritt mit ihm in Kontakt. Er erfährt das dieser von der Macht der Drachen festgehalten wird, weil er versucht hatte, mehr über die Geschehnisse hinter dem Wall in Erfahrung zu bringen. Tirnithil schwört ihn da raus zu holen und beginnt damit, die Armee in Silithus mit Leder, Stoff und andere wertvollen Dingen zu beliefern, um den Vormarsch gegen die Quirai zu fördern. Dann findet ihn Jenya und ruft ihn zurück. Tirnithil entschuldigt sich bei allen und bittet Alea um Verzeihung. Aelion erlaubt ihm wieder, um Alea zu werben. Kaum hat die Armee das Tor nach An´Quirai geöffnet, bricht überall im Land Krieg aus. Tirnithil kann der Armee in silithus nicht im Kampf helfen, weil er täglich in Southshore, Menthil und Auberdine gebraucht wird. Bei einer Lagebesprechung in Ironforge lernt er den Schurken Elorion und den Paladin Palang kennen, die Teil eines Bundes zum Schutze des Arathihochlandes sind. Tirnithil schließt sich ihnen an, verdient sich die gelbe Uniform innerhalb weniger Tage und erreicht in diesem Bund beinahe die völlige Sicherheit im Hochland. Der letzte Heerzug des Bundes geht gegen Hammerfall, der Hordestadt im Hochland. Als sie schon mitten in der Stadt stehen, landet plötzlich Hunderte von Fledermäusen und ebenso viele Feinde stürzen sich auf sie. Sie werden vernichtend geschlagen und der Bund zersprengt. Nur wenige überleben und können entkommen. Elorion und Tirnithil ziehen noch eine Weile gemeinsam umher, belagern für ein paar Tage Tarrens Mühle zu zweit, kämpfen Seite an Seite an der Front in Southshore, aber dann trennen sie sich um verschiedene Wege zu gehen. Elorion will die Ursache des Krieges im Geschmolzenen Kern finden, Tirnithil reist mit Aelion, Drenal, Orkenbrand und Alea in die Pestländer, um dort das wachsende Vorkommen an Untoten zu untersuchen. Da der Krieg in Silithus noch tobt, schickt er viel Geld dorthin, in der Hoffnung so ein wenig an der Rettung seines Meisters bei zu tragen. Tirnithil begegnet einem düsteren Elfen namens Ryutaru. Schnell wird offensichtlich, das sie sich nicht leiden können. Mit Alea ist das allerdings anders, und Ryutaru wirft mehr als nur ein Auge auf die Elfe. Ein harter Wettstreit um Alea entbrennt, bis Aelion einschreitet und Ryutaru erlaubt, genau wie Tirnithil um Alea zu werben. Allerdings nach festen Regeln. Die Zeit ist sehr chaotisch für Tirnithil, da er glaubte Alea liebe ihn. Alea weiss nicht mehr was sie denken soll. Es gipfelt in einem Duell vor Darnassus, in dem Tirnithil schwer verwundet wird. Ryutaru lässt einen starken Heiltrank zurück und verschwindet. Tirnithil und Alea finden wieder zueinander. Tirnithil und Alea kommen sich immer näher und schon bald schlafen sie miteinander. Einige Tage später verkündet er ihr und Aelion, das er fort muss. Er weiß nicht wie lange. Er hat eine Nachricht bekommen, die er untersuchen muss. Obwohl es ihm das Herz zerreist seine Liebe und seinen Freund zurückzulassen, so hat er doch keine andere Wahl. Ein letzter Abschiedskuss, ein Umarmung, dann ist er auf dem Greifen. Sein erstes Ziel ist der Eschenwald. Dort, an seinem Geburtsort hat er die erste Vision seines Lebens. Es ist eine Erinnerung an eine Zeit, kurz vor seiner Geburt. Es ist die Geburt der Tränenwache. Tagelang wird er von Visionen verfolgt, als er endlich erschöpft zu Boden sinkt, steigt er auf seinen Säbler und reitet ohne Pause durch nach Silithus. Er erreicht den Scarabäuswall, schickt seinen Säbler fort und versinkt mehrere Jahre in eine tiefe Meditation, hält Zwiesprache mit seinem Meister. Als er zurückkehrt, ist er äusserlich und innerlich um viele jahre gealtert. Die lange Zeit im Sand der Wüste und die geistige Belastung haben ihm schwer zugesetzt. Er ruft seinen Säbler, der die ganze Zeit im Krater von Un´Goro gelebt hatte, und ritt müde nach Darnassus. Als er ankommt, trifft er schon bald Alea. Er beschwört sie um Hilfe , sie müssen Mafarell befreien, koste es was es wolle. Sie sieht ihn traurig an und nickt. Sie hat die Liebe lange schon verloren, und in diesem Augenblick stirbt auch jede übrige Zuneigung zu ihm. Er hat seine Seele für eine andere Sache geopfert. Distanziert willigt sie ein, und am nächsten Tag sind sie wieder auf dem Weg nach Silithus. Die Magie, die Tirnithil nun wirkt ist alt. An ihr ist kaum eine Spur druidischer Macht. Kein Mondlicht, keine Spur von Elune. Es ist reine arkane Macht, mit der er arbeitet. Die Magie lockt die Insekten der Wüste an, wie Honig Fliegen. Alea hat Mühe, den schutzlosen Tirnithil zu verteidigen. Bei dem schwereren Kampf, den Tirnithil gegen die alte Magie ausficht, die die Drachen über An´quirai gelegt haben, kann sie nur hilflos zusehen, sehen wie sich sein Gesicht in Schmerz verzerrt, wie ihm Blut aus der Nase läuft und wie er wieder um einige Jahre älter wird. Mafarell ist verwirrt und geschwächt, seine Kraft ist verbraucht und seine Magie ausgetrocknet. Tirnithil hilft ihm auf und schafft ihn gemeinsam mit Alea nach Burg Cenarius. Dort teleportiert man die ganze Gruppe sofort in den Mondtempel von Darnassus, wo es zu einem erstaunlichen Wiedersehen kommt. Orkenbrand taucht auf und verrät dem perplexen Tirnithil, das er ein Freund Mafarells und ein Mitglied der Tränenwache sei. Er habe die Aufgabe gehabt sich um ihn zu kümmern. Alea entfernt sich stillschweigend, sie hat kein Interesse mehr. Jenya macht den ersten Schritt in eine ungewisse Zukunft und stellt sich neben Tirnithil. Sie werden die Tränenwache wieder zusammenrufen. Mafarell holt einen frischen Sternrubin aus den Falten seines Mantels und taucht ihn in den Mondbrunnen. Dann zerdrückt er ihn einfach, und eine magische Schockwelle bricht aus den Splittern hervor. Sofort glühen die Anhänger um Tirnithils und Jenyas Hals auf, auch Khorta holt eine Kette unter der dicken Rüstung hervor. Während der nächsten Tage kommen einige Tränen in den Tempel. Die Nîn´Tirith sammeln sich wieder. Tirnithil erklärt Burg Menethil zum neuen Sitz der Tränenwache und beginnt damit, den Ratssaal dort einzurichten. Er schläft nicht mehr wirklich, trinkt viel und brütet über seinen Karten. Wenn man in diesen Tagen seinen Blick nach oben richtet, kann man Tirnithil oft sehen, wie er mit wehenden Haaren auf den Zinnen steht, und nach Lordearon sieht, als würde er etwas erkennen können. Er ist so beschäftigt, das er nicht mitbekommt, das sich Jenya sich mit Ryutaru trifft, mit dem sie auch das erste Mal schläft. Auch das Alea etwas mit dem Seefahrer Sandokan hat, geht an ihm vorbei. Er vergrößert die Tränenwache und wälzt alte Bücher, studiert neue und alte Karten und beobachtet das Land. Um an der Grenze Präsenz zu zeigen, und der Horde klar zu machen, wem die Hügellande gehören, ruft Tirnithil zu einer Patrouille auf, zu der sich Wildhammerzwerge und Waldamazonen anschließen. Die Zwerge biegen auf halben Weg ab, und greifen Hammerfall an, während die Patrouille weiterreitet. An der Grenze des Silberwaldes trennt sich die Gruppe. Tirnithil schleicht sich mit einer kleinen Truppe weiter bis nach Lordaeron, an den Rand der Unterstadt. Sie tun einen geheimen Tunnel auf und schleichen ein Stück weit rein, müssen aber bald umdrehen, da ihnen einige Wachen entgegen kommen. Tirnithil triumphiert, er hat einen Angriffsplan. Plötzlich erschallen Hörner in der Nähe und ein Reiter prescht an ihnen vorbei. Die Zuflucht im Arathihochland wird angegriffen. Der Angriff der Zwerge auf Hammerfall ist fehlgeschlagen und die Horde auf Rache aus. Tirnithil schwingt sich auf seinen Säbler und ist keine Stunde später im Arathihochland. Schon aus der Ferne kann er die Schlacht erkennen. Auf beiden Seiten kämpfen über hundert Kämpfer, dutzende liegen schon erschlagen am Boden. Tirnithil wirft sich sofort in den Kampf und wütet zwischen den Feinden. Plötzlich wird er vom Kampf abgeschnitten und aus seiner Tierform geworfen. Vor ihm steht Aragaras, der Anführer des Kriegstrupps Trollwut, ein alter Feind der Tränenwache. Stummes erkennen findet statt, als beide ihre Waffen ziehen und sich umkreisen. Schlag um Schlag, Blut um Blut, Knochen um Knochen. Beide Führer schenken sich nichts, es ist ein Kampf um Leben und Tod. Plötzlich springt Jenya über den Hügel und stürmt zu seiner Hilfe, dicht gefolgt von einem Trupp Zwerge. Argaras gelingt zwar die Flucht, aber sie können die Horde bis nach Hammerfall zurückdrängen. Geschwächt und verwundet ziehen sich die beiden Geschwister nach Menethil zurück. Tirnithil ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Er ist entweder betrunken, kämpft oder brütet über seinen Karten. Er schläft nicht mehr, auch die Versuche seiner Schwester ihm zu helfen lehnt er ab. Eines Tages erfährt Jenya Ryutarus wirkliche Identität. Er ist ihr Halbbruder. Tägliche Angriffe der Horde auf Menethil lassen Tirnithil keine Zeit, aber Jenya zieht los, um ihn zu finden. Indessen verfolgt Tirnithil eine Gruppe Angreifer zurück über den Lordamersee. Am Ufer erwischt er sie und richtet ein übles Blutbad unter ihnen an. Als sie tot sind, schleppt er sich ein Stück weiter das Ufer hoch und legt sich müde hin. Der Alkohol zeigt erneut seine Wirkung und als er durch den Warnschrei eines Adlers hochschreckt, ist das letzte was er wahrnimmt, ein dumpfer Schlag auf den Kopf. Dann wird die Welt dunkel und kalt. Er wird in die Unterstadt verschleppt und zu einem Verlassenen gemacht. Letizia, dunkle Kaiserin der Armee "Fies und Gemein", hat ihn zu ihrem Spielzeug und Werkzeug gemacht. Nur mit spärlicher Erinnerung taumelt Tirnithil durch die Gassen der Unterstadt. Letizia lässt überall bei der Allianz verkünden, sie habe den großen Druiden Tirnithil Nîn´Tirith zu ihrem Sklaven gemacht. Ein Aufschrei hallt durch die Allianz. Jenya, die es nicht verkraftet, das ihr Bruder ein solches Schicksal erfahren haben soll, reitet direkt in die Unterstadt und wirbelt mit ihren zwei Schwertern durch die Untoten. Sie erreicht das Herz der Stadt, wo sie dann endlich stirbt. Ihre Verbündeten sind schwer betroffen. Die Paladine Xun und Baratol planen sogar einen Befreiungsversuch, der ihnen sogar beinahe gelingt. Doch Letizia ist schneller und nimmt Xun gefangen, foltert ihn und lässt ihn erst gehen, als der schon beinahe vollständig geschält ist. Baratol gelingt die Flucht und er informiert die Truppen. Einige Tage später reitet eine kleine Armee auf die Unterstadt zu. Sie wollen Tirnithil retten und erlösen, und Sylvana Windrunner töten, die Königin der Verlassenen. Den Schlachtplänen Tirnithils folgend, gelangen sie durch den kleinen Tunnel direkt ins Herz der Stadt. Eine wilde Schlacht entbrennt, in der Tirnithil von Kriegern der Fiesen und Gemeinen aus der Stadt eskortiert wird und in eine sicheres Versteck gebracht wird. Der Rest der Geschichte ist auf der Tränenwache Homepage nachzulesen!